The present invention provides a spring assembly that is not limited to any particular use but which is particularly useful in a box spring unit or a sofa bed. Conventional box springs have spring assemblies which comprise numerous spring members that occupy substantial vertical space within the box spring in order to provide the desired support. As a result, these box springs are heavy and costly to manufacture.
Sofa beds which are currently in use have spring assemblies which tend to be large, cumbersome and heavy, since additional linkage members connecting the springs are required to provide for adequate folding action of the spring assembly and, thus, are expensive to manufacture. In addition, springs which require additional linkage elements to connect the spring assembly may come apart thus creating troublesome repair problems. There is a need, therefore, in the bedding industry and perhaps in the seating industry for a spring assembly which is simple, light in weight, easily foldable and can be manufactured at low cost.
It is, thus, the object of this invention to provide a spring assembly formed of a plurality of interconnected flat wire springs that are easy to assemble so as to form a spring fabric that can readily be applied to any rectangular frame and is foldable upon itself to adapt it to environments in which folding is desired. It is also an object to provide a box spring unit utilizing the spring assembly of this invention.